Magic World
by Icebatofvalikinrrbz8
Summary: Dark Magician Girl on how she became a true Magician rated T for mild language and violence. DMG & DM Pairing With Gagaga Girl & Gagaga Magician Pairing, Also Anru & Dark Chaos and Dark Sage & Silent Magician Level 8. Enjoy
1. Birth Of A Magician Girl

**Enjoy MY STORY! **

**(POll is on my profile feel free to vote anytime ^_^)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Birth Of A Magician Girl**

* * *

**Characters-(Note: I do not own any of these characters. They go to their respective owners.)**

**Anru(Magician's Valykira*Dark Magician Girl's & Mana's Mom*)**

**Dark Magician Girl(Darkia)**

**Mana(Dark Magician Girl's Sister)**

**Dark Chaos(Darak*Father Of Mana & Dark Magician Girl*)**

**Dark Magician(Darkalas)**

**Dark Sage(Molar*Dark Magician's Father*)**

**Silent Magician Level 8(Azania*Dark Magician's Mother*)**

**Gagaga Magician Girl(Darkisa/Dark Magician Girl's Rival) **

**Gagaga Magician(Darkal/Dark Magician's Rival)**

**Dark Valkyria(Adrana/ The Chain Master)**

**(Later Characters Maybe In Sequel Or Later In This Story) **

**Light Girl(Gagaga Child/Magic Girl's Rival)(Note: Gagaga child is a female in my story she is a tomboy)**

**Toon Dark Magician Girl (Magic Girl/Gagaga Child's rival)**

**Lila(Liala Zatch Bell)**

* * *

**Dark Magician Girl/Darkia POV**

* * *

I was born in a castle which my mother **Anru(Valkyria)** and father Darak**(Dark Chaos)** were rulers of, needless to say Queen and King. I have a sister who was born a year later after me. My name is Darkia, my parents gave me the title Dark Magician Girl. Mana loves to call me DMG for short. I am_ 7_ years old and Mana is _6. _We were sitting down in my room talking to one another. "Hey Darkia when do you think we get our first wand?" Mana my sister asked me.

"Thats up to mommy and daddy to decide not me." I told her. I heard mother talking to father about sending us to school.

"They are ready Darak. I know they are." Mother said to dad. "You sure about that darling?" Dad questioned her

"Yes Darak I am. We will send them to school tomorrow and once they see how great school is they will get their first wand." Mom said to him.

"Wont they get their wands at school?" He asked

"Maybe." She answered to my father.

I was so happy to hear that! Mana and I were getting so excited to get our first wand!

"Did you hear that Mana!? We might get our first wand at school!" I said with excitement

"Yea but what school we going to?" She asked

"Again I say that is up to mom and dad to decide." I told her. We heard mother call us Mana and I quickly went to her.

"Girls we are sending you to school tomorrow at Magic grade K There will be 6 people their. Try to make good friends and enjoy it."

She told us "Yes mom." We replied

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Me and Mana entered the school, I saw someone who looked like me and I sensed Evil in her I began to panic. I didn't know why but something about that girl is evil.

"What's wrong sis?" Mana asked me.

I was shaking like crazy! "Nothing Mana I'm fine." I told her.

The girl that I saw was gone.

"Alright then." She told me and sat at a desk near the front, I didn't want to sit in the front so I just sat in the back.

The teacher then came in as the bell rang.

"Good Morning children I am your teacher . You all will learn the power of magic in this class."She said to us as she made a spark come out at the snap of her fingers. She continued talking to us. "Now then lets begin with group activity mmmmmmmmmm 3 girls and 3 boys good. I want Mana, Darkia and Gagaga Magician Girl aka Light Magician Girl aka Darkisa in 1 group and Mike,Has and Blane." She told all of us looking at me wondering why I was in the back.

I was scared Darkisa was the girl I saw earlier I sensed evil within her. I begin to panic again.

Everything alright Darkia?" Teacher asked me.

"She seems nervous." Darkisa said with a smile.

It looks she's gonna cry!"Said Has.

"CRY! CRY! CRY!" Mike yelled out.

I ran out of the classroom crying, I could hear the boys laughing at me and even Darkisa.

"MOMMY!" I yelled out hoping she would come as I cried loudly in embarrassment. "The baby is crying for her mommy how pathetic. :P" Said Darkisa sticking her tounge out at me"

"HEY THAT'S MY SISTER YOUR TALKING TOO!" Mana yelled out as she pushed Darkisa and ran to me. "Its ok sis don't let those meanies get a hold of you." She told me siting next to me as I cried.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" I yelled crying loudly.

I then heard a horse and I saw my mother riding it. _**(Horse is Brown and female)**_

"Your Highness" Mrs. Margret said bowing down to my mother Anru.

"Why Is Darkia crying ?" She asked in a low tone voice almost looking angry. "Well you see mam she begin to panic for some strange reason and the boys made her cry and she's crying now mam". She replied to my mother feeling nervous.

"I'm taking them home now Mrs. Margret." She said still in a low tone voice.

The Teacher then got up from bowing."I'm afraid you can't do that your majesty." She told my mother also in a low tone voice almost sounding threatening.

My mother got off her horse and had her staff with her walking toward, She then replied "And why not?"

"School isn't over and you may not leave until it is over!"She yelled out to my mother.

Mother then had her staff in Margret's face. My mother now furious

"You will let me take them home or they will be serious consequences you understand me!"

Margret was now panicking"Yes your...your highness.

"Good. Alright Darkia and Mana let's go home." She told us and we got on the horse and she yelled at the horse singling it to move and we rode off to home.

* * *

**At Home**

* * *

"You girls will no longer be at that school anymore father and I will train you and there is a better school in this castle for you both." Mom told us smiling.

"If anyone bullies you both you come and tell us right away." Father ordered us.

"Yes Father!" Me and Mana yelled out sounding confident.

I was so Happy that mother was going to train us! I can't wait for this!

"So what's this school called?" Mana asked.

"It is called School Of Magic. You will be better their. I'm sure of it." She smiled

"We going tomorrow?" I asked my parents.

"Yes." father told me and Mana.

"Once you get your wands I and your father will train you both. Be good children at school." She told us smiling and then she kissed our heads.

"WE WILL MOM!" Mana and I yelled excitedly.

I was so Happy mother and father were going to train us to be magicians! Plus we get cool wands!

* * *

**Next Day At School**

* * *

Mana and I walked in the classroom where we had to sign in. I didn't see Darkisa anywhere (Thank Goodness) but I did see a boy who looked 3 years older than me, he had Purple long hair and he looked buff and he was cute! So what if im only 7 of course im too young to date but that doesn't mean I cant have my first crush. He is so cute!

"Hey DMG who you staring at?"Asked Mana in a tease voice.

I panicked as Mana asked me that. I began to blush hard."UH NO ONE MANA!" I Answered her.

"Don't lie sis. I saw you staring at a boy." She teased me.

The teacher began to talk. "Hello students I am your teacher for this school year my name is Ms.K it is time to pick out our wands for studying. Darkalas plz pick out your wand now over in the chest." She was a blonde women with blue eyes and a golden black staff and a black dress on and a magic cap on her head. Darkalas got up from his seat and went to the chess to select his wand.

"So Darkalas is his name, wonder what his title name is. oh he so cute!" I though to myself.

"You were staring at Darkalas weren't you sis?" Mana asked me again teasing.

I replied "So what if I was?"

"Go say hi to him."She elbowed me.

"NO WAY!" I yelled at her.

She began to sing. "SIS HAS A CRUSH! SIS HAS A CRUSH! SIS HAS A CRUSH!"

I was getting embarrass once again but by my sister singing that I had a crush which I don't. I groaned in frustration.

"Mana it is your turn for picking your wand now" Said Ms K.

"YES!" Mana yelled as she ran to the chess.

"So I see your new here." A girl named Lass said to me. She had pink hair and yellow eyes with a pink outfit on kinda like mine with a diamond wand.

"Yes I am names Darkia title name Dark Magician Girl." I replied to her.

"Names Lass title Magician of love. I got my wand already." She told me as she put her wand in my face.

"It has diamonds on it!"I answered her with delight.

She replied posing "Yea it fits my personality."She walked off back to her seat.

"Darkia it's your turn." The teacher told me standing next to the chess where I had to pick my wand. She walked off to talk with Darkalas.

I walked to the chess to get my wand but then the lights went out and everyone started to scream the teacher told us not to panic I then noticed Darkalas telling the teacher something.

"You say you saw someone in black cut the power line?" She asked Darkalas.

"Yes Mam." Darkalas told her.

"Everyone stay calm and don't leave this class I will go find this boy and deal with him myself."She walked out the class with her staff and saw a boy in black with chains. "Hey STOP!" She yelled at him shooting out a lazer at him.

"No...You stop!" He yelled out at our teacher reflecting her spell attack at her where it hit her stomac and she fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Teacher!" I heard Mana yelled out in shock.

Darkalas ran after the boy with chains "Hey who are you!?" He asked the boy

He replied "I am Darkal and I just killed your teacher!" With that he zapped Darkalas to the ground.

I quickly ran to him yelling his name"Darkalas!"

"Bye Bye" Darkal then dissapeard.

"What was that all about?" Asked Mana.

"Was he 11?" Lass asked randomly.

"Yes he was" She then cough up blood and seem to be dying.

"Teacher!" Lass yelled out.

"Stay away...I'm sorry you all had to see this." She said as the medics began to run to her and pick her up and send to her the hospital.

"This is the worst school day ever!" Mana yelled out sad.

"Hey you ok Darkalas?" I asked him smiling.

"Yea I'm fine. By the way Darkia my title name is Dark Magician. What's yours?

I answered him smiling, "Dark Magician Girl."

"Nice" He told me smiling as he left to go home as I watched him walked home. Mana and I waited to picked up by our mother.


	2. Learning Magic

**Chapter 2-Learning Magic**

* * *

**DMG/Darkia's POV**

* * *

I was glad Darkalas told me about his title name, it's almost the same as mine. I find that cute. Wonder if he finds my title name cute too. I wonder if he likes me

"Well sis I have my wand." Said Mana as she waved her wand in the air.

"I don't have one." I told her with a sad face. I really wish I had my wand, stupid Darkal and his stupid chains!

"I'm sure mommy will get you one." She told me seeing very confident about her reply towards me. Her wand was black and golden with an emblem on it that I couldn't make out.

"I can and I will." My mother said as she got out her old wand she used to use as a child. "Now DMG this wand was mine when I was younger. Now it belongs to you. Take good care of it for me."

I couldn't believe it! My first wand and it's my mothers! This is great!

"Thank you mother." I said to her with a smile as I hugged the wand.

"Yay you have your first wand!" Mana yelled with excitement.

It's blue with pink on it and a yellow stone for the magic shots._**(It Matches her Outfit/Armor)**_

My mother began to speak to us both."Now girls you can use your wands for magic or for mêlée, same with my staff and your father's staff."

"Great choice for DMG's wand." My father said to my mother and then giving her a kiss on the cheek.

My mother knelt saying to us. "Now girls it is time for training. We will begin with a simple attack at this wall" She said pointing to a blank wall with nothing on it.

But before we could get to training the castle doors open and 2 guards are at the entrance.

My mother then turned to them and asked" What is it Jo and Moraf?"

Jo began saying as he knelt with Moraf, "Your Majesty we just found 2 people male and female attacking the mall and stealing goods."

"Get them and bring them here to me. That's an order." She told Jo and Moraf.

"Yes your highness!" The guards both said as they ran out the castle.

Mom told us "We will train later after I deal with these 2 law breakers." She was very upset that this training got disrupted. I can't blame mother for this as I was upset too.

"Ok mom" Me and Mana both said as the guards came back with the 2 law breakers. I gasped as I saw Those 2, I remembered them from school. They really are evil!

"Why did you 2 attack the mall?" My mother asked angry.

"Non of your business mam." Darkal told my mother not even bowing at her.

"Oh really now? You want to give me a reason or do you want a spell from my staff to give you a reason?" She said pointing her staff at them.

I noticed Darkisa looking at me. I got scared and ran upstairs. Mana followed me confused.

"What are you looking at?" She asked LMG.

"Your daughter." She replied.

"If you hurt my daughter DMG, you will be in serious trouble YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" mother yelled out at Darkisa. I was afraid that she might hurt me so I planned to stay away from her.

"Alright alright alright, Anyways me and Darkal went to the shop cause we wanted to get some things and we didn't have any money."

"That doesn't mean you go and destroy the shop!"Father was very furious with them.

"Look we are very sorry, we did the wrong thing." Darkal said.

"Are you siblings?"My father asked.

"No we are boyfriend and girlfriend. My title name is Gagagag Magician Girl and his title name is Gagaga Magician. I have another name as well as Darka. Light Magician Girl and Light Magician. We prefer those names." Darkisa told my mother and father.

"Alright LMG and LM if you two attack anything or my daughters there will be serious consequences. Now get out of my castle." Mother told them.

LMG & LM Left after that. I saw LMG staring at me.

"Girls it's time I told you something very important." Mother told us as she began to sat in her throne chair with father.

I came down with Mana wondering what mother had to say to us.

"Look girls, there is not only Good Magicians but there is also Bad Magicians. The ones that use magic for evil, I want you to stay away from that if you can. Don't get into physical action as you both have not learned it yet. Now let's begin training, Mana shoot out a melt blast at the wall."She ordered my sister.

"Alright mother." Mana said as she shot a spell attack at the wall making a small spark come out as it hit the wall it didn't melt it, it cracked it. I don't think Mana did the right spell. It had to melt the wall not crack it.

"Ehhhh good try Mana, DMG your turn."Mother said.

I went to the wall and I got ready to shoot out a magic attack. I shot a attack that was red and the wall melted as it made contact with the spell I did.

"Very good dear!" Mother exclaimed happily.

"Thanks mom!"

"Very nicely done DMG." Father said to me.

"Thank you father."

"Now girls I must tell you some important things. One of you 2 will be next in line for Queen."

"I want to be a teacher." Mana said with confidence.

"Well I have eyed this boy at school so I guess that makes me next in line." I said nervously. I just hope Mana dosen't say anything about this to mom and dad.

"Oh yea, mom and dad Darkia has been eyeing this boy. His name is Darkalas and he has purple hair and his title name is Dark Magician. She totally has a crush on him." Mana said giggling and looking at me smiling. I can't believe what Mana just told mom and dad. I groan and frustration.

"No I don't Mana!" I yelled at her angry.

"Hey no need to yell at your sister like that Darkia." Mother told me not happy of what I just said to Mana.

"Sorry Mana." I said to her sadly.

"It's Ok sis." She said giggling and smiling.

"I've seen him around here. Now Darkia since you're next in line for Queen you will need alot of training, Mana not so much."

"Awwww ok." I said sadly. No fair Mana dosen't need that much training as I do. Well I had to admit being the next Queen means I have to train a lot, It's a big thing for the kingdom.

"I can train Mana and you can train Darkia". Dad told mom happily.

"Excellent choice dear." Mother told him.

I was a little upset with Mana for telling mom and dad about Darkalas, but I had to admit training for Queen should be interesting in the years to come.

* * *

**TIME SKIP 8 YEAR LATER Time-4:55 AM**

* * *

**(Note: DMG stays up for a lot of training with her mother to become the next Queen)**

I am now 15 years old and Mana is 14 years old. We gotten better at Magic and well...being social, I gotten better to talk to Darkalas. He trains me sometimes, he calls me his apprentice which I think is cute! Anyways he just turned 18 yesterday I didn't get him anything but Mana keeps telling me to give Dark Magician a kiss.

"Give him one on the cheek!" She told me; pointing to her cheek.

I told her,"I would love to Mana but I'm not ready for a relationship now".

She then said,"You don't have to be in a relationship just for a kiss".

Aye Mana. I then heard mother calling my name as I was just getting ready to do another spell at the wall.

"Darkia I must speak with you in private." My mother told me.

"Coming Mother!" I replied with a yell. I wonder what mother has to talk to me about. I bet it's important. It's 5:00 AM by the way.


	3. Joining The Army

**Chapter 3- Joining The Army**

* * *

**DMG/Darkia POV**

* * *

I sat down in front of my mother to hear what she has to say to me, and it was 5:00 in the morning.

She began" There isn't just magicians here Darkia but also Knights and Warriors as you can see my guards of the castle are knights some of them are just magicians and some are both. Now you are 15 and can now join the army. When I joined the army I learned so much from taking classes and my father was a retired knight so he also trained me. I also learned hand-to-hand combat as well as defensive weapons such as a shield and magic armor to protect me in dangerous situations. I'm asking you if you want to join, you may wait a while if you're unsure about it or you can just tell me later or even next year if you would like. Now Dark Magician's dad Molar **(Dark Sage)** & mom Azania **(Silent Magician Lv8)** are the head masters of the army and teachers and they are good friends with your father and I. They are both Magician Masters like me and your father. So do you want to join darling?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I WANT TO JOIN!" I yelled out and got out of my chair. What was I thinking!? I can't just blur out things like that I have to think first. Ah well it doesn't matter I'm positive about my decision and I hope mother is too.

Mom giggled at that, and replied "Alright then Dark Magician Girl I will tell Dark Sage immediately that you want to join the army. Now get ready for school starts in 40 minutes."

I hugged my mother saying "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Have a great day at school and make sure Mana is up from bed and getting ready." She ordered me.

"Yes mom" I told her as I ran up the stairs to check on my sister Mana.

* * *

**AT SCHOOL**

* * *

"That's awesome sis that you're joining the army!" Mana exclaimed to me.

"I believe Dark Magician will also be joining considering his parents are the head of the army." I told my sister.

"Good to know DMG" she replied.

"Do you want to join the army Mana?" I asked her what it seemed she had a questionable expression on her face.

"Well..." She hesitated.

"Not really" She answered.

"What!? Why not!?" I questioned her in shock.

"Well you see sis I want to be a teacher not a fighter." She explained to me.

I couldn't believe what she just said. She wants to be a teacher not a fighter then why the hell she learning magic for? Ah well she might change her mind in the future. Well it was lunch time Mana and I sat at the bench waiting for the snack bar line to be shortened. I took a deep breath. Man the lines at lunch these days. I then saw Light Magician Girl walking towards me and Mana.

"Hello their DMG" She said to me.

"Oh it's you Darkisa "I told her in a low tone voice almost sounding angry. I really don't like LMG and besides I have a reason to SHE'S EVIL!

"So I heard you're joining the army?" She asked me.

"Yes I am." I replied to her. She then laughs at me.

"Wow really!? Well good luck with that because I'm joining in too with my boyfriend Light Magician aka Darkal." She bragged at me and Mana.

She brags about her boyfriend all the time It's so annoying! She's 17 and her boyfriend is 20. Pfff she makes me sick!

"So do you have a boyfriend DMG?" She asked me. I began to think about Dark Magician. I blushed.

"Do you at least have a crush on some guy here? Mmmmm Darkia?"

Mana then stood up in protest. "Hey leave her alone! My sister doesn't have to tell you who she likes because that's a secret LMG!"

"Alright I was just kidding. I really don't care, I rather see DMG date a rat then some guy here."

That made me mad! I punched LMG in the face growling at her. "Don't ever say I'll date a rat!" I yelled at her in anger.

Mana then tried to calm me down holding me back from trying to fight LMG. "Hey Sis look just ignore her and let's get lunch the line is short."

I begin to calm down thinking about lunch, I was hungry and being mad at LMG was not helping. "Alright." I replied as me and Mana walked to the snack bar only to be interrupted by a yelling Darkisa.

"YOU WILL PAY DMG YOU HEAR ME YOU UGLY GIRL YOU WILL PAY!" She flew off after saying that.

"Just ignore her Sis. She doesn't know what she's saying." My sister told me.

"She will pay Mana." I said in an angry deep voice as I balled up my fist and squeezed my wand as if I were trying to break it.

"Please don't get into a fight mother will be very upset." She told me.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE MANA! LIGHT MAGICIAN GIRL WILL PAY ONE WAY OR ANOTHER I DON'T CARE IF IT'S HAND TO HAND OR MAGIC!" I yelled out in anger at Mana who was shocked at my attitude towards her.

"…..Well…if that's what you want….so be it." Mana said to and walked off not even getting any lunch.

All I cared about was getting revenge on Darkisa. Looks like I made an enemy. Good. I walked back to class not even paying attention to the lunch bar, I was too busy thinking of a way how to get revenge on Light Magician Girl for embarssing me like that. I got to think, no matter how bad it is I'm still doing it. I don't care what my mom or sister thinks for that matter. I will get revenge one way or another!

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

* * *

It was after school and my mother had a meeting with Azania so I just sat and waited for it be finished. Mother has to sign some papers about the army for me if I have any sickness or whatever. I saw Darkalas holding a sword, I think he winked at me. AHHHH! HE DID! I was blushing like mad right now.

* * *

**Azania/Silent Magician Lv8 POV**

* * *

"Alright Anru you just need to sign some papers in order to get your daughter Darkia in the army."I told Anru.

Anru and I get along very well I've been friends with her ever since we were kids in school. I joined the army with her and she was my partner for the training's we did. Now it was time for her daughter Darkia to join in.

"Ok." Anru said to me as she got a pen and started writting down information.

"Now does she have any sickness?" I asked her.

"No." She replied to me as she kept signing.

"She has no sickness, no debilitates and no allergies. Just keep her away from LMG and LM You understand Azania?" She ordered me.

Of course I understood...well you see LMG and LM are great Magicians and they will make great warriors far better than DMG and my son.

"Yes your majesty." I said with a smile. She has no idea what I'm really up too."OK now we can start early tomorrow morning if that's OK with you Anru?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said to me as she gave me back the papers.

"This meting is now over. Have a safe trip home Anru." I told her.

"I will." She told me as she got on her horse with her daughter.

Before Anru could leave I told her daughter something. "DMG you will learn so many things from me as I was apart of the army with your mother."

"Yes you will darling" Said her mother.

"Is it going to be hard?" DMG Asked.

"No it won't be. You will do just fine DMG." I told her smiling. Anru rode off home with her daughter. "Darkalas!" I yelled out to my son.

"Yes mother?" He asked me as I walked to him.

"You won't be parting up with anyone come tomorrow morning. Cause I know you're very skilled in the art of swords and magic for that matter." I told him planting a kiss on his cheek."Do not help DMG you hear me.?" I asked him.

"Why not mother?" He asked very confused.

"I'm adding a new rule to this army school thing. Boys will be with Boys in a separate room and your father will train you all. Girls will be with girls and I will train them. Their isn't a lot of people for each gender joining the school this year but they will be a lot next year, I guarantee it" I said to him smiling happily. He has no idea what I really want. Nor does his father. And I'm going to keep it that way but not for long.


	4. The Army

**Chapter 4-The Army**

* * *

**At home with Anru and DMG from the meeting.**

* * *

**Anru POV**

* * *

I couldn't wait for Darkia to begin her training as a knight. She will thank me for what I put her in.

"Well Darkia you don't have to wait for tomorrow, I can train you now if you would like." I told her as she smiled at me.

"Yes please." She said to me as she got a shield and a small dagger.

"Hold on DMG we haven't gone over Hand-to Hand combat. Now hit this dummy with all you got." I told her as she got ready to strike the dummy with her fist.

She hit it with a nice punch.

"Now try kicking it." I told her as she kicked it with a high kick. Wow she's great at hand-to-hand combat. Looks like I don't need to train her that much with this.

"You did wonderful."  
"Thanks Mom." With a smile on her face she was ready to join the army.

* * *

**Next Day At The Army Training Room with LM,LMG,DM,DMG,Lass and Mike,Mara and Has.**

**Azania POV**

* * *

"Welcome to the training room to join the army and learn the arts of swords and shields. Now girls you will come with me in room B and the boys will be with Dark Sage in room A. Now let's go."I told them as the girls followed me. I stopped DMG.

"Huh?" She questioned me.

"I want you to train with Mara. Lass train with LMG." I ordered them.

"Yes Azania." Lass said as she got a sword and a shield.

"Now LMG strike Lass with a spell and Lass Block it with the shield but not hard of spell LMG."

"Yes Mam." Said both Lass and LMG as they followed my orders. LMG Then shot out a green spell at Lass. Lass got a little knocked back from the impact. Nice. That's what we need for this army. Strong magicians.

"Not to hard please LMG." Said Lass as she got up. I continued to watch LMG and Lass.

"Alright I won't" LMG then shot out a dark blast and Lass as she blocked, it broke the shield and burned her arm. She screamed in pain. I nodded at LMG.

"OH NO! LASS I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!" Oh no.

"You...did that on purpose didn't you!?" Lass groaned in pain as her arm was numb and burning.

"I would never do something like that on purpose." LMG said. I smiled as LMG said that. She so did on purpose.

"Get get the medics now LMG." I ordered her.

"I don't think that was an accident Azania." I heard DMG say.

"What makes you think that?" I asked her.

"I saw you nodding at LMG right after you told her to shoot a spell and for Lass to block it." She told me as I walked to her.

"Don't you dare question my training young lady." I growled at her. "Listen daughter of Queen Anru, we need strong Magicians for this army and LMG is doing her best to try this, I suggest you also try regardless if you hurt Mara or not."

The look on her face told me she couldn't believe what I just said. It's true we do need strong magicians to become strong knights for the army and I can teach them that.

"Yes Azania." DMG Said to me.

"It's your turn with Mara, do the same as LMG did with Lass."

"So I block it?" Asked Mara.

"What did I just say Mara?" I asked her looking a bit annoyed. Mara is so dumb.

"You said to do the same." She said nervously.

"Correct. Now begin." I ordered.

* * *

**DMG POV**

* * *

I swear I saw something go on with Azania and LMG. but never mind that I had training to do.

"You ready Mara?" I asked her.

"Hmph." She replied nodding. I got ready to shoot out a spell at Mara as she got ready to block it. As I was about to do a spell I noticed something at the corner. I couldn't tell what it was at first. I decided to ignore it and move on with training.

"Ok Mara block this spell." I said to her as I shot out a light spark and Mara blocked it greatly. I then noticed who it was at the corner of my eye, it was Mana watching me train. I don't know how she got in and she's not suppose to be here. I noticed Azania talking with Lass, I decided that was my cue to talk with Mana.

"Mana what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I came here to watch you sis. I wanted to see what your doing in the army training class."She answered.

"So does this mean you want to join the army?" I asked her.

"Well I'm thinking about it, but I still want to become a teacher."She said as Azania was now suspicious on who I was talking too.

"Young lady...who are you talking to?"She asked me as I put a finger to my lip at Mana hoping she wouldn't do something stupid.

"Ummm no one Azania." I told her nervously. Mana then jumped down from her hiding place.

"Hello mam I was just watching your training, I'm the sister of Darkia. Name's Mana." She said as she put her hand out to shake hands with our teacher Azania who looked unpleased.

"Mmmmm well Mana you didn't sign up did you?" She asked my sister annoyed.

"Uhh no." She said to Azania.

"Then your not suppose to be here unless you sign up for the army." She told my sister and continued."You are disrupting class Mana."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your teaching." She told Azania.

"She's just watching me train Azania that's all." I told her.

"If you plan to join the army have your mother come here tomorrow and sign you up. Unless you are not 15 then wait until you are." Azania told Mana as she walked back to Mara.

"Uhhh Im 14." Mana said.

"Then you will have to wait next year. Rules are rules. Now please conitnue training Mara and Darkia." She ordered.

"Yes mam." Mara and I said to her. Mana did look a little upset that she couldn't stay and watch she dosen't even want to join the army, well at least I don't think she does.

* * *

**LMG POV**

* * *

I watched Darkia and Mara train as I heard a door open and it was my boyfriend Darkal.

He trains me everyday to be a strong magician like him. He's already a master from his father who trained him nonstop since he was 5. Well for me, I didn't learn that much from my parents. So when I met LM and he asked me if he wanted to train me I took it as a date and well let's just say it went well.

"How was your knight training with Dark Sage Darkal?" I asked him with a smile on my face. I think he was bored.

"It was ok, but I already know all of this." He told me. I then asked," Then why are you here then?"

"I didn't want to be seperated from you darling." He told me rubbing my blonde hair and staring into my red eyes. He then kissed me on the lips that lasted 5 seconds.

"Awww aren't you a sweet guy." I giggled. "I want to train you LMG." He told me.

"Plz train me to become a knight and a better magician. I'll do anything for you!" I told him very happy with his offer.

"I will." He kissed me again.

Now I am his apprentice and he is my master. I then noticed Darkia and Mara were done training with Azania.

"You 2 did well." She told them. I decided it was time to go home with LM. So I left not saying a word.

* * *

**DMG POV**

* * *

I have to talk with Azania about this situation-why on earth would evil magicians join the army? I was about to approach Azania but her husband came out of the boys training room.

"Hello Azania how was your training?" He asked her.

"It was good. LMG is a strong magician she will fit right in with this army." Did she just said what I think she just said?

I decided now it was my chance."As will LM they are going to be great here-"

I interrupted Dark Sage. "Hi Darkalas parents, Ummmm I have to talk to you both."

"What is it Darkia?" Asked Azania.

"LMG & LM are evil magicians. Why would you let them join in!?" I asked furiously.

"I don't like that tone of voice young lady." Azania told me annoyed.

"It doesn't matter if that person is evil or good they still join." Molar said.

"But why?" I asked.

"Everyone deserves a chance here in the army and if you don't think so then you can just get out." Azania told me not happy.

"But what if they kill someone?" I asked.

"Then they will be executed." Molar said.

"If you read the book of rules here in the army then we wouldn't have this discussion right now DMG." Azania told me. Pfff I don't care about a stupid rule book.

"So if you excuse us we have important duties to attend." Molar and Azania left after that sentence. I then walked over to Dark Magician.

"You heard that right?" I asked him.

"Yes I did." He said to me.

"Ummm do you agree with that?" I asked him hoping he would think the same way as me. I mean come on even I know that's a bad thing to let evil people join the army. Someone didn't read the book right.

"No I do not agree but it's the rules and you have to follow them." He said with pride. He seems to know a lot about the army. Mmmmmmmmm.

"How was training?" I asked him.

"It was good until I trained with Gagaga Magician. He is good in both Magic and with blades. I chopped off one of his chains." He had the chain in his hand and he breaks it in front of me. He continued." I think he might be a little jealous of me." DM Said with pride once again.

"Well I think your a better magician then he is." I told him with a smile on my face.

"You...think that DMG?" He asked me confused.

"Yea I mean you have a staff already and you are just 18. That has to be a good magician. If not then I don't know what is." I said to him as he smiled. He held out his hand in front of me asking "Would you like to be my apprentice?" He asked me with a smile.

I gasp on the inside I was blushing like crazy and I was getting very nervous I didn't know what to say.

"YES!" I blurred out. Man I need to stop doing that.

"Ok then." He gave me a piece of paper."Meet me at the park at 5:00 PM tomorrow. We will start training their."

"Training to be a knight?" I asked him.

"You need to learn magic first before knight stuff." He said to me. "See you tomorrow my apprentice." He walked outside the door and flew off somewhere.

"Yea...master." I said to myself as I skipped back home with a happy face.

* * *

**NO POV**

* * *

LMG and LM saw what happen as they were watching from above a tree.

"Looks like we have competition." Said LMG to her boyfriend LM.

"Yes we do." LM Said as he got up from sitting down holding his staff tightly.

"We will show those two we are the better magicians then they are and knights! I got a perfect plan." LMG said as she and LM surround themselves in darkness with a copy of DM's note but saying not at the park but at the forest.


	5. The Dark Trick

**Chapter 5- The Dark Trick**

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

As DMG got home from her meet with DM she was such in a good mood.

"Hey sis why you so happy?" Mana asked her.

"Oh I just got a note from DM." DMG said to her sister.

Mana gasped and really wanted to see it." NO WAY! WHAT DOES IT SAY!?"

"I have to meet him at the forest. Huh...that's weird I could have sworn it said Park when I got it. Mmmmmm he must had changed it before I took it." DMG Said confused.

"Well that don't matter. So why you meeting him at the forest?" Mana asked.

"Training." DMG said looking down at the note then back at Mana with a smile on her face.

"He is my master and I am his apprentice." DMG stated twirling her wand 3 times in perfect sync.

"AWESOME! Should I tell mom?" Mana asked with joy.

"NO!...don't tell her I want it to be a secret...just tell her tomorrow at 5:00 PM I will be leaving to go get some grocerys.

Mana nods and goes back to her room.

"I really hope this training pays off." DMG said to herself lying down on the floor thinking about Dark Magician.

* * *

**NEXT ****DAY Time 4:30 PM.**

**DMG POV**

* * *

It was almost time to meet up with Dark Magician at the forest. That's when I realized it was time to tell mom I would be going to the store.

"MOM I'M GOING IM GOING TO THE STORE IN 30 MINUTES!" I told her yelling hopefully she would hear me from downstairs of the castle. She's always in her tower at late noon.

"Just be back in time for dinner." She told me. I could barely hear her.

"Yes mother." I said as I walked out the castle doors and flew off to the forest where I would meet Darkalas and train me.

As I got to the forest where the sun was shining I didn't see DM anywhere. _"He must be a little late"_ I thought to myself.

"DARK MAGICIAN I'M HERE!" i yelled out trying to see if he heard me where ever he is.

Then I saw someone at first I though it was Darkalas but then I saw chains hit the ground and I immediately come to a conclusion that this was a set up.

"Hello Darkia." A voice said. He came out of the shadows and appeared 20 feet in front of me. It was LM.

"What's going on!?" I asked in a loud voice.

"Silly girl, you didn't see my symbol on the card. I changed it to the forest and you didn't even notice." I heard LMG Said as she walked to me dragging her chains with her.

"I'm not afraid of you Darkisa." I told her getting ready to blast something at her with my wand. I didn't know why they are here or why they changed park to forest, but I wasn't going to do nothing here. I had to fight to get out of this mess.

"Let's have a battle Dark Magician Girl, 1 on 1. Just you and me." She said eerily with a smirk on her face.

LM created a chain field around me and LMG so we couldn't get out. He just stood their reading a book after he was finished.

"Why a force field made out of chains surrounding us?" I asked.

"Silly girl." LMG Said shooting out 2 chains to my arms which grabbed me and burned my skin as I groaned in pain, she then pulled them making me drag on the ground towards her. I tried moving but I couldn't.

"Now we can start." I heard LM Said.

* * *

**NO POV**

* * *

DMG didn't know what to do. With LMG and her chains squeezing her arms, there was no way for her to make a move.

"Ah looks like you can't move." LMG Said as she threw DMG to a part of the force filed witch had sharping steel blades on the chains.

"AHHHHH!" DMG screamed in pain as her back was scratched.

LMG Let her go and DMG then fell to the ground.

"Plz...stop." She said.

"Not until one of us is knocked out." LMG said kicking her head.

"You will pay." DMG Said breathing hard.

"I don't think so!"*LMG yelled out and smacked Darkia with a chain on her face and kneed her stomach bruising her ribs.

"LM, we are finished." LMG told him as he removed the field around LMG and DMG.

"Time to make my move." He said walking to DMG. He wrapped chains around her and shocked her with red electricity.

Darkia screamed in pain and was twitching as her skin burned from the shock, not only that but the chains bruised her ribs even worse.

"It's time to go, we did enough damage to her pathetic body." LMG said as she flew off with her boyfriend/master.

* * *

**DMG POV**

* * *

I woke up randomly in a dark room with candles on the side and I was laying on a mattress and was bandaged up. I couldn't remember what happend. I was in so much pain that it hurt to move even slightly. I saw Dark Magician across the room, I tried to speak but I couldn't as it hurt to move my mouth. Tears flow down my face as I remembered what LMG told me. _"You are a pathetic girl and you will never accomplish the true power of magic nor the true power of a sword."_

"Is it true?...I am pathetic?...a-a-a-am I?" I whispered.

"I see you're awake." I heard Dark Magician say, he walked toward me and knelt down. "Drink this." He lended me a cup of something. "It's medicine. For your wounds."

"T-t-thank You-Dark...Ka-a-las." I managed to say as I got up slowly groaning as my skin burned as I moved up to get the cup to drink the medicine. DM pated my head.

"This is my home, I figure I would take you here. It's better then a hospital. I don't want your family to think I did something to you." He told me. He has his own house...interesting.

"Lis...listen...do you think...I-I-I'm pathetic?"I asked him.

"No no no no. You are not pathetic. You are a girl and a princess. Don't let anyone tell you that. I will train you after all.

I closed my eyes as I didn't see this coming. He plants a kiss on my cheek. I open my eyes.

"Rest up." He planted another kiss but on my lips this time. I swear that made some of the pain go away and I was blushing in shock.

* * *

**Anru POV**

* * *

"Where could she be Mana?" I asked her. Darkia has not gotten back from the store and it's been 3 hours! She missed dinner and I'm afraid something bad might of happened to her. I know Darkia told Mana where she really went.

"Uhhh at the store?" Mana said nervously.

"Mana...did Darkia lied to me?" I asked demanding an answer.

"Uhh"

"DID SHE LIE OR NOT!?" I asked furiously.

"Yes."

"Great...I'll go look for her and you will stay here and when I find her and bring her back here she's grounded for a month." I said as I left the castle with my staff in hand.

"Yes mother." Mana flew to her room.

* * *

**DM POV**

* * *

"You feeling better?" I asked Dark Magician Girl.

"Kindaf...still in lots of pain."

"It's going to take a while before you are fully healed."

"I know...look I'm so sorry I didn't notice this was a trick. I should have gone to the park instead...I'm so sorry." She began to cry."I could have gotten k-k-killed. And Mana would be very sad and my mother would be angry and my father would leave. but most of all you would have killed yourself."

"Don't talk like that DMG it's ok we all make mistakes sometimes. And I saved you didn't I?" I asked her hugging her.

"Yes...you did save me." She cries more onto my shoulder. "I care for you so much...I won't let anyone hurt you." I kissed her with all passion on her lips and wiped her tears away. "Now rest up." I told her as she fell asleep.

I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it. It was Queen Anru.

"May I help you your majesty?" I asked wondering how she found out about my house.

"Is my daughter here?" She asked.

"Yes mam. She's resting up she got hurt badly due to LMG." I told her she then walked inside and went to her.

"Is she ok?" She asked. I was about to say yes but DMG told her herself.

"Yes mother...I'm fine. I just need to rest up. Dark Magician took care of me."

Anru turned to me." Thank you Darkalas. when she is fully healed bring her back to the castle." She said as she walked out.

"Yes your majesty." I replied.


	6. A Visit

**Chapter 6-(A Visit)**

* * *

**3 Days Later**

**DMG POV**

* * *

I was back home from recovering from severe injuries which Dark Magician healed me thanks to his kisses. (Well I think it's from his kisses). I haven't asked him out yet but I'm going to right after I'm done being grounded for a month from lying to my mother. I had my wand still. Thank god it didn't get ruined from my fight with LMG. I still haven't gotten revenge on her after that school day. Mom told me not to go to school as I would get into another fight with LMG and I would get in more trouble and also the army school as I would try hurting LMG with blades and I would get kicked out **(Maybe)** and my mother wouldn't train me because then she would think I would want to use swords just to hurt LMG badly, now that's not how a future Queen of Magicovile should act. Anyways I'm in my room drawing a picture of Darkalas and Me sorrounded by a heart with a magic blast at the top of the heart. I heard a knock at the door and it was Mana.

"Hey sis mom want's to know if you want cheese on your sandwich." She asked me.

"Uhhhh tell her no." I replied to her interruption of me drawing my picture. I won't tell Mana about my kiss with DM as she would go tell dad and mom. Aye I can't seem to trust her with secrets can I? But none the less I continued adding the final touches to my drawing.

* * *

**Mana POV**

* * *

I ran down the stairs into the kitchen where mother was cooking dinner. DMG didn't want cheese on her sandwich but I did.

"Mom she said she doesn't want any cheese." I told mom.

"Alright Mana." She said as she continued cooking.

I've been training with dad to become a teacher with the art of magic. I'm not joining the army next year and besides you have do all these missions and everything outside of the city and in the forest or at sea blah blah blah. All that seems boring and I would get very tired. I made up my mind. Yes I will be a teacher maybe here in the castle or at a school I don't know yet. Dad is currently on a mission at sea so he's been away for 3 days. Mom called him about DMG getting hurt and Darkalas taking care of her, he was very upset but glad that she is doing better. Anyways it was dinner time, I had to bring DMG's food so she won't try to leave the castle without permission. I got her plate and ran upstairs.**  
**

"Please Mana don't run up the stairs with glass in your hands." I heard mom say.

"SORRY MOM." Hehehe oops. I just love running up the stairs.

I knock on my sister's door and I heard no reply. "She must be sleeping." I whispered.

I knocked again. No answer. I put the plate down and made a small hole in DMG's door and peeped through it. I saw her blankets on the floor and a book what seemed to be a drawing of her and DM. DMG was laying in her bed uncovered.

"Ah she's sleeping." I said to myself. I have to look at that picture she drew later. I ran downstairs and i almost tripped on the stairs. I didn't see mom in the kitchen. I went to her room and saw her wearing a dress of blue and teal.

"Wow mom you look great!." I said with excitement.

"I'm going to hang out with Azania and some others. I need you to take care of your sister understood?" She asked.

"Yes mother. Ummm how long will you be gone?"

"I'll be back soon." She said kissing me on the forehead and walked out of her room with no staff in hand.

"Mom's staff." I looked at it in amazement. Wonder how she got a hold of it.

* * *

**Anru POV**

* * *

I arrived at my destination which was a magic bar. Don't worry I don't drink. This bar is not an alcohol bar. I sat and waited for Azania to come. She should be here soon.

I saw her enter in wearing a nice white and blue dress.

"Hello Azania." I told her as she sat down next to me.

"I heard about your daughter. Is she doing well?" She asked.

"Yea but she's grounded for lying to me about going to the store but really she was going to train with your son." I answered a bit annoyed.

"Ah...I see. Well Anru it's good she is doing well." Azania said to me as she had a look of sadness on her face. If something was wrong with my best friend I just had to know and possibly help her.

"Azania you seem a little down, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Me and Dark Sage argued again." She said not even looking at me. "He allways leaves at dinner time and he never wants to be with me at night or going out to eat."

"I'll talk to him." I said and then my phone rang. "Sorry I had to take this." I went outside and Dark Chaos was calling me.

* * *

**Azania POV**

* * *

I heard 2 females talking to one another next to me. They were twins and I remembered them from last year's Army School Training. They are named Lia and Lisa.

"Hey Azania!" Lia screamed in excitement for seeing me.

"Hi Lia." I was glad I got to meet them again, they were great students.

"You seem a little down. I hope your not jealous of the Queen. Like we are." Lisa said.

Now Lisa and Lia were jealous of Queen Anru, not for the throne but because of her beauty and jewelry she has.

"I am most certainly not jealous of Anru." I said annoyed about their stupid question. They may be great students of mine from last year but they aren't very bright.

"Oh well then why are you down?" Lia and Lisa asked in sync.

"It's my husband Molar. He is not really with me anymore. He keeps leaving and well never wants to spend time with me or his own son. He says he is very busy but he is surely not. I have been arguing with him lately." I told them. It's true I have been arguing with my husband for a month now. I'm sad that he leaves every night and doesn't even say where he is going. I think that's why my son has his own house now. I just hope things work out between me and Dark Sage. It has nothing to do with Anru. Plus he started it. I didn't or did I? I smirked.

"Well Azania we wish you the best of luck." Lia said as her sister walked out of the bar and so did she. Anru came back inside after her call with Dark Chaos.

"Hey, everything OK?" She asked me sitting back down next to me.

"Yea I guess...Is it true that some people are jealous of you Anru?" I asked.

"Yes...not for the throne...but because of my beauty and well my staff is also one of the reasons and my jewelry that I own. If someone is jealous of me for my throne well...that's bad news for me. They mostly want power and use the throne for evil...I'm sure that won't happen it was 300 years ago when it happened anyways...what are the odds of it happening again mmmmmm?"

I did not respond and I left thinking about what Anru just said. I had to put my plan in action sooner or later.

* * *

**DMG POV**

I was laying in my bed when I heard mom walk in.

"You are no longer grounded for a month...but don't lie to me again." She told me. I was so happy the hear that.

"Get ready, dessert will be ready and Azania and Molar and Darkalas are coming over."

"Yes mother." I told her smiling at the thought of Darkalas was coming over.

* * *

**Later At The Table**

* * *

I sat with Mana and across from Darkalas. Mother was getting the plates...I then noticed something very strange with Azania. I saw a weird thing moving in her arms. It looked very creepy.

"Mana did you see what I just saw." I whispered to Mana.

"Uhh no."

"Well look closely at Azania's arms you will see something moving in them." I told her. She then watched Azania's arms and she gasp.

"What is that thing!?" Mana whispered loudly.

"Everything ok girls?" Asked Azania sipping her tea.

"Everything fine." Mana said.

Mother put the cake on the table. It looked really good! It was chocolate with white and yellow icing.

"Looks really nice." Darkalas said.

"Thank you Darkalas." Mother said to him as she sat down next to Azania. Father showed up after a long mission over seas.

"I found back the jewels those 2 thieves took." He said as he threw the bag to the table.

"Thank you." Mother said smiling and putting on the jewels on her neck and arm. "Did you know who took them?" She asked.

"Lia and Lisa." Father said to her and sat down across from her.

"I should've known it was them." Mother said. "Can you believe they are so jealous of my beauty that they steal my jewels? Really I mean that is the dumbest thing a person can do."

Azania was looking down shaking not even touching her cake. I hope she's ok.

"Excuse me." She said and went to the bathroom.

"I'll check on her." Mother said and walked to the bathroom to check on Azania.

"So is it true you and Azania are now no longer fighting?" Dad asked Molar.

"Yes we are fine now." He replied sipping his tea.

"Yea mom and dad are great now." Dark Magician said.

"That's great." I said to Darkalas smiling.

* * *

**Anru POV**

* * *

I checked up on Azania to see if she was ok, her husband and her made up so I don't see a problem. "Azania?" I knocked. "Everything ok?"

I got no reply. I opened the door and saw Azania on the ground.

"AZANIA!" I yelled out in horror and checked on her. Her head was warm and there was blood on her forehead." Come on Azania wake up please."

"An...Anru...please help me." She said.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked so confused.

"It...it's taking...ov...over me."

"I don't understand." I said to her and I picked her up to her feet. I then noticed something very odd. I saw something moving in Azania's body. "What the hell?"

I saw the guys were talking outside and Mana and DMG were upstairs.

"I need to tell you something..." Azania walked out of the bathroom walking normally and the blood on her head was gone.

"Azania what is going on?" I asked her.

"There is something I need to let you know." She said not even looking at me. "But before I let you do anything." I then noticed that I was chained to the floor and my hands were behind my back chained up.

"It's time I tell you my dark past." She said as she put a spell on me so I can see what is happening while she tells me this story.


	7. Azania's Dark Past

**Chapter 7-Azania's Dark Past.**

* * *

**Azania is telling this story and Anru is seeing everything that happens due to a spell.**

* * *

I was 6 years old and was running around with my wand. I stepped on some button that open a secret door. I went inside. I dropped my wand as I was exploring this dark place. It fell a couple of floors to the bottom. I as I got to my wand I didn't know where I was. I then saw a pool of gray liquid. It was very pretty and I stuck a finger in it. It was hot and I accidentally dropped my wand again. I reached for it trying to get a hold of it in this gray liquid. Something grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hot liquid. It was chains and I screaming as the hot liquid burned my skin. The chains covered my mouth and then I noticed a needle chain getting closer to me. I had my wand in my hand as I got to it. The strange chain had a red needle tip and it stabbed me in the heart injecting me with something. I muffled scream and was crying it hurt so bad my heart was burning. The chains let me go and I swam up to the surface and I fell onto the ground. I screamed. My mother came inside and was very shocked to see me down here. She carried me to the hospital hoping solving whatever hurt me.

It was late at night and I awoke laying in a hospital bed I heard doctors near me talking to me. "Okay Azania we are going to feel your heart beat." One of them said as he hears my heart beat. "What the?" I heaard him say and then out of no where a chain stabbed him in the throat making him make gagging sounds and fall to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST YOU DO!?" The other one said furious with me thinking I did it. But I swear I don't even know what's going on. Another chain comes out from my hands and stabs the other doctor in the chest and throws him to the wall.  
"Please...don't hurt me." I told the chains very terrified. "Lagando wee shna." I heard a deep dark whisper near me. I have no idea what it just said. "Can..you speak english?" I asked. "Gondoweer Natashna koonteleva." It said again and it was gone. I whimpered in fear. I was crying. I didn't know what was going on with these chains. My heart hurt and I was being haunted by those whispers.

* * *

**END**

* * *

"So you now know my secret Anru." I told her not looking at her.

"Why did you keep it from me all these years?" Anru asked.

"So you wouldn't try doing anything stupid or helping me." I answered her question. Anru still doesn't know what I'm up to.

"You need help Azania. You need help before this thing swallows you up and absorbs your power from the inside of you and it takes over!" Anru yelled out.  
"Oh look my "Friend" wants to help me." I said sarcastically.  
"I CAN SEE YOU ON THE INSIDE YOU ARE CHAINED UP INSIDE YOUR HEART AND THE CHAINS ARE TAKING YOUR POWER AND WILL CONSUME YOUR WHOLE BODY!" I slapped Anru's face with a chain scracthing the side of her face badly.  
"Nonsense Anru. Nonsense." I said smiling. "I pretended to be your friend. I knew you were going to do this. Trying to save me from doom. Hahahahah there is no doom on me Anru. This power I got from those chains are making me stronger."

"NO THEY ARN'T! I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THIS HORROR YOUR GOING THREW AND I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES!" Anru yelled out breaking the chains from her hands and she got up and touch my shoulder.

"Anru Anru Anru sound so confident trying to save me. I am not being harmed and you will see that. I want your throne." I said to her smirking evilly.

Anru's eyes widen up after I said that she backs away from me.

"No no no no! Why are you doing this?" Anru was starting to cry. Oh she must be sad that her friend is gone...soon."That power of yours is just mixing with your emotions. The real Azania wouldn't be jealous of her friend Anru." "Oh But I am." I walked towards her and whispered in her ear. "I am the real Azania." A chain comes out of my mouth and into her ear.

Anru punches me in the face. I got up quickly and chain her to ground quickly.

"Looks like we are back where we started." I walked around her forming a spear chain from my hands. "These chains do whatever I want them to. And they will take your Tower's orb and they will consume that power and then I will be the next Queen of Magicovile...not your daughter."

"You sent LMG to attack my daughter didn't you?" She asked looking down.

"Yes I did." I grab Anru's throat and choke her. "My husband is gone...and so is yours...they left a few minutes ago. I don't where they went but they won't hear your screams." I stabbed the spear in her side and it hits a wall and it connects to the wall. "AHHHHHHHH!...AH!"Anru screamed breathing hard. I stab her shoulder and it connects to the wall.

She groans in pain. "I'll be taking your staff." Chains come out from my arms and grab Anru's staff and they transform it into a Chain staff. "Ah thats more like it. I'll be seeing you later...your majesty." I walked out as I saw Dark Chaos.

* * *

**Dark Chaos POV**

* * *

I saw what Azania did to my wife I had to go to her. As I run to Anru I then knelt down and touching her face. "it's ok I'm here my love." she was breathing very fast and hard and trying to move. "Don't move." I notcie the chains were connected to the wall there was no chance I could pull it out. "Ok Anru I have to pull you out of this." Anru was scared about that her eyes widend up. I kiss her on the lips. "Do you trust me?" I asked her. She nodded in response. "Alright on the count of three, I'm going to pull you out of these chains." I wrap my arms around Anru. "1...2...3!" I pull her and she screams in agony. "Were half way there. come on we can do this." I pull her again and she is free and she is screaming in agony. I called to Mana and Darkia. "GET ME SOME BANDAGES NOW!" "Yes father!" Mana and Darkia said as they went to go get some bandages from the E.R Room in the castle. "Oh no." I realized Anru was poisoned. She was shaking violently and was eyes getting red and swollen. "We got them father!" Mana says.

"Is mother going to be ok father?" DMG asked me with a frighten look on her face.

"She will." I wrap the bandages around her left side and her right shoulder and I carry her to the Hospital room. "DOCTORS! THE QUEEN IS POISONED SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ASSISTANTS NOW!" I ordered the doctors and they came running in. I set my wife down on the bed and they tie her hands and legs up so she wouldn't move while the doctors gave her a shot to make her calm down. And she did. I sign in relief. "Azania is not who we think she is. She is dangerous and wants the throne." I told my kids.

"How we gonna stop her!?" Mana yelled freaking out.

"We will think of some way." I told her.

"I'm sure Darkalas and Dark Sage don't know right?" Dark Magician Girl asked looking very worried.

"No. She will just act normal around them." I said.

Anru is now resting up and her poison level has gone down to a 2. That's not that bad but it is still bad.

* * *

**Azania's POV**

* * *

I was with Light Magician Girl and Light Magician in a secret hideout where I discuss our plans to take over the Kingdom.  
"Azania your back!" LMG Said happily.  
"How it go?" Asked LM.  
"It went well." I told them. "I told Anru my secret. My chains are different from yours. Mine are chemical and yours are physical." I said walking around them as my chains were slithering around them.  
"I want the throne and the crystal ball Anru has in her tower, there I will absorb it's strength and I will be the most powerful Magician in the world! And then I kill Anru and take the Queen's Throne and I will use it for evil and I will drive her husband out of this city! And no one will stand in my way. You two will help me." I told them smiling as they nodded. "Good."  
"But what about DMG and your son?" LMG Asked.  
"Don't worry DMG will never become strong enough to defeat me. Besides she is yours LMG. As for my son well...I'll just kill him too." I walked out of the hideout and stopped. "We will strike at dawn...and I will fight Anru personally." I said while summoning my new weapon the chain staff that belonged to Anru but now it is mine and I will kill Anru and take her throne and become the new Queen of Magicovile!


	8. Chain Power

**Chapter 8-(Chain Power)**

* * *

**DMG POV**

* * *

Mother was still feeling bad and healing up after her in counter with Azania….the chain master. As I call her. I didn't know what to think of all this. Mother could have died and Azania could have become the next Queen of Magicovile…not me. But I won't let that happen. I will fight at my mother's side to the end. I will become the next Queen! But I still needed training from Dark Magician. He is so great at Magic and the arts of Blades. I mean he is so awesome and I love him...I'm going to ask him out soon.  
"Mom please get well soon." I said looking down at the floor as my mother was resting up and healing up from her wounds that Azania flicked on her. I knew something was up with Azania. I have to tell DM he is in grave danger and so is his father. Would they believe me? It's worth a try.  
"Hey Mana." I said to her as I sat next to her. She was changing her looks. Now she looks like me. Like a twin so to speak.  
She has dark purple eyes now, light skin as mine and blonde hair. Her armor color is Black and Pink. It looks really good on her. And she gave herself a title name, Magi Magi Magician Girl. I call her MMG for short or by her other name Magi.

"Hey DMG" She said holding her wand and looking down. "I know it's very upsetting Magi. Mother is badly hurt and it could take weeks for her to fully heal." I told her. I heard mother was awake and me and Mana quickly ran into the room.  
"MOM!" We both yelled.  
"Darkia...Mana." She said taking deep breaths. "I'm so sorry my girls...so...so sorry."  
"It's ok mother. We love you and we want you to get well and train us." I said. Mother was smiling.  
"I know darling. But my staff is gone...Azania has it now." She said looking angry.  
"We have to find you a new one." Dad said walking in.  
"Chaos." Mother said.  
"I will make you a new one Anru. So it may beat Azania's Staff of chains." Dad said.  
I realized I was late meeting with DM for training at his house.  
"I got to go. I'll be back before dinner time." I said walking to front door of mother's hospital room but was stopped from my father.  
"Where are you going?" Dad asked walking to me.  
"I'm going to make sure Darkalas and his father are safe from Azania." I lied.  
"Well just don't get hurt." Father said.  
"I won't father." And with that I walked out of the room to meet with DM and ask him out on a date.

* * *

**Azania's POV**

I was sleeping with Dark Sage in our bed as he wrapped his strong arms around me sound asleep, I was having dreams that I was seeing someone in my heart. It was the real Azania. We talk sometimes as she's inside my cold and dark heart chained up and getting her powers drained. She ages with me since where the same person basically but I'm a chain version of her. I'm going to taker her you know taking her over and that's' what I'll do, her body will be fine and Anru can't save her from this horror and pain shes going through. No one will save her from me, The Chain Master.

* * *

***In the dream***

**NO POV**

It was dark and cold in Azania's heart. She as chained up to her own heart while chains absorbed her powers each hour that lasted for 20 minutes of agonizing pain. While the chains fed their master her power. The real Azania is dying slowly. It's been going for years like this. Hasn't seen the real world and light but only darkness and has not felt warm only coldness.  
She breaths hard as the cold air sweeps to her body.  
"So I see that you're still alive." The chain Azania said to the real Azania walking to her.  
Real Azania replied, " An...Anru will save me from you...you monster."  
"I'm not so sure about that, Because each second I get stronger from you. These chains are growing and they will continue to thirst on your blood and powers...and transport it to me, and then you will never see the world again. You will be trapped here for eternity and will die not seeing the world anymore." The chain master said to the real Azania as her chains slither around the real Azania's heart making sssssssssssssss sounds.  
"It's time for more power to be drained." She said as a chain from the heart appeared and zapped the real Azania with red and white aora goes into the chains and goes through the entire body of the fake Azania has the real Azania is screaming as it burns.  
"You get weaker every single time that happens...Anru won't save you...and you can't even save yourself cuase your so weak. Your hands and legs are chained to your own heart...you will never win." The chain Azania said with a slither sound.  
"I...can...win...you...freak...and I though you were helping me." Said the real Azania looking down and breathing hard.  
"Oh no I would never help you. I've been taking you over for years and years. I will win this body and I will rule Magicovile and become the new Queen...and soon...I'll be the real Azania." She said as she smirked evilly.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled the real Azania.

* * *

**Azania's POV**

It was 9 AM when I woke up from that dream. Dark Sage seemed to have went to work. I got up and went into the kitchen to make me some breakfeast.  
"Hey mom how did you sleep." I heard my son asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I...I slept good." I told him.  
"Mom I have some good news." He said to me.  
"Go on." I said not looking at him and washing some plates in the sink. My chains sleep so they can rest up and restore their full strength, They are all over my arteries and veins.  
"I'm going on a date with Darkia." He said.  
I dropped the plate hearing that and my chains were now wide awake. "You...are going out with Anru's daughter Dark Magician Girl?" I asked him looking down.  
"Yes...something wrong with that mother."  
"No...I'll make breakfeast." I said as I looked in the fridge.

* * *

**Mana POV**

* * *

I was so happy that my sister was going on a date! Haha yes she asked Darkalas out and he said yes. Wonder where they're going.  
"Mom is still resting up so if she wakes up when I'm gone tell her I'm with Dark Magician." DMG told me.  
"Alright Darkia I will." DMG then ran out of the castle with her bag and wand. I bet their gonna train.  
I went into my sisters room and saw her drawing of DM and herself. I decided it was my chance to take it.

* * *

**DMG POV**

* * *

Darkalas took me to a small food park for our date. He says this is just a hang out. I know he loves me back he just can't get it together. Hehehe. I love him and I sure you he loves me.  
"So Darkalas about your mom she-" I got cut of my DM.  
"I know...she's changed." he said looking very worried about his mother.  
"Look your mother wants the throne. She hurt my mother very badly." I told him.  
"We can stop my mother from taking the your mother's throne. I have to go tell my dad about all this." He got up and went to and me kissed me on the lips and left.  
I smiled brightly and went back home to check on mother.  
As I flew home Mother was awake and looking great.  
"Hello Darkia." Mother said smiling.  
"Hi mother how are you feeling?" I asked.  
"I feel great...Although...Azania is not feeling ok. I will save her." She said as she clenched her fist.  
"Here's your new staff. I made it look like your old one." Dad said as he gave mom her new staff.  
She replied, "Thank you Chaos." She kisses dad's cheek and getting up. "I will find a way to bring Azania back to her normal self."  
"Mom but how?" I asked feeling very worried for mom if she fights with Silent Magician Level 8.  
"I will find a way." She answered and walked out of the hospital room and went up stairs to her tower.  
I followed my mother up to the her tower to see a nice blue big orb in the center of it. "Ooooo looks so pretty" As I was about to touch it I heard mother speak.  
"Now now DMG you can't touch that yet." She said smiling at me as she walked to me.  
"I know mother but I can't wait to be the next queen of Magicovile." I sad happily.  
"It's getting late now go on to bed."  
"Yes mother." I went to my room and I noticed my picture was not under my pillow in my room. Mana must have taken it.  
"MANA DID YOU TAKE SOMETHING FROM MY ROOM!?" I Yelled at Mana.  
"No." She replied.  
"You sure about that!?" I asked.  
"Yes I'm sure." She replied back  
Whatever happened to my drawing I'm sure I just misplaced it.


	9. Anru VS Azania

**Chapter 9-Anru VS Azania**

* * *

**LMG POV**

* * *

I was at my abandoned house with my Boyfriend and future husband Gagaga Magician. He's been training me for 7 hours straight every day and I am happy for it. Azania told us that our chains are different then hers. Ours are physical and hers are chemical

"You know hun I was thinking Azania's chains are far better then ours." I said to him checking myself out on my phone. I say I am way more prettier then Dark Magician Girl.  
"What makes you say that?" LM asked me spinning his chain around. "Well hun her chains move like they are alive or something and ours don't move unless we do an attack via spell or something physical." I got up and looked into LM's eyes.  
"I see...well I just got a message from Azania that she wants to speak with you. I already spoken with her already about an attack on Anru." He said and kissed my for head. "Right." I went into the basement where Azania was floating in mid air legs crossed and chains around her glowing bright red. Her outfit was the same but now it is black and red. the white is black and the blue is red. She didnt have her gloves on or her Magician's hat making her white blueish hair flow down to her back.

"Ummm Silent Magician Level 8 I'm here because Light Magician told me you have to talk to me about something?" I asked standing behind her and she got on her feet and turned around with her brown eyes facing my red eyes.

"Why yes I do have to speak to you." She walked around me with her chains making noises like a snake and I was hearing dark whispers as they pass my ear and face. That made me shiver.  
"So...what is it?" I asked.  
"I'm going to plan a fight with Anru...and I need you to cause a distraction for Dark Magician Girl so she won't interfere."  
"Yes mam." I said.  
"Good." Azania then walked out of the basement.  
"So when do we strike?" Asked my BF.  
Azania replied with a evil smirk on her face, "Soon."

* * *

**Anru POV**

* * *

I was sitting on my throne while people were getting worried outside the castle."Listen people I will save Azania and when I do you won't have to worry anymore." I told them.  
A man replied, "YEA SHE'S CRAZY KILL HER!"  
"I will not kill Azania! I am going to save her from this evil chemical that has flicked her body." I told the people of Magicovile.  
"AND HOW YOU PLAN TO DO THAT!?"  
"I have a spell that will let me absorb this darkness and I can destroy it. I just have to get it right on Azania's heart and then you all will no need to worry no more."  
People started cheering my name.  
"ANRU! ANRU! ANRU! ANRU! ANRU! ANRU!"  
"I need you all to lock your doors and no one outside of their homes until this is finish understood?" I ordered my people.  
"YES QUEEN ANRU!" They replied and ran back to their homes and locked their doors. Now it sounds silent in this city.  
"Mom why did you do that?" Mana asked me.  
"Well Mana I don't want any of these innocent people getting hurt." I told her with a smile and patted her head. "I'll be alright now go tell DMG about this so she won't go outside of the castle."  
"Yes mother" Mana replied and went upstairs to order her sister.

I can't stop thinking about this fight I'm going to have with Azania. She is my best friend and I can't possibly hurt her...but I know this is not the real Azania so I don't care if I hurt her...I just can't kill her...cause it will kill the real Azania that is in her heart chained up and loosing her power.  
"Azania...I will save you from this demon." I told myself looking up at the carving of my mother holding the orb that belongs to this tower.

* * *

**Azania's POV**

I am ready to beat Anru and name myself the new Queen of Magicovile and kill Anru and be the most power fullest Magician in the world. LMG and LM are going to help me accomplish that. My chains are fully awake now and soon the real Azania in my heart will be dead.  
"Darkisa...remember what you must do."  
"Yes mam...distract Darkia from interfering with your fight with Anru." She replied to me.  
"Yes." I said to her holding my staff.  
I was ready to battle Anru for Queen, she won't be able to save the real Azania.  
I left the home and marched with LMG to the caslte. I am so ready for this.  
I saw people staring at me. They looked really scared...after I get the Queen I will let them see if they will follow me or not and if they choose not to, they die.

* * *

**NO POV **

* * *

Anru was ready for her battle with Azania. Not only was she going to save the real Azania she was going to hurt the fake Azania aka the chain master. Azania fell into a pool of dark gray chain chemical and now chains are inhabiting her body and taking her powers away and soon will take over Azania forever. Azania had arrived at the caslte with her chain staff in hand, waiting for Anru.  
"I am here Anru." Azania said out loud.  
"I knew you would come for a fight." Anru said floating down with a sword and staff in hand.  
"I've been waiting for this for quite some time now Anru." Azania's chains slither on the ground as she walked around Anru.  
"I will beat you and I will save you." Anru told Azania with serious concern.  
"I told you there is nothing to save me from Anru. I don't need saving." Azania laughed and walked off with her staff and chains.  
"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! YOU ARE IN DANGER AND I CAN DEFEAT YOU BECAUSE I KNOW AZANIA AND I'LL JUST GET INSIDE YOUR HEAD WHICH WILL ALLOW ME TO WIN THIS AND SAVE YOU!"Anru yelled out at Azania who was now annoyed.  
"SHUT IT!" Azania yelled out with a slash of her chain hitting Anru making her flying into a wall and breaking it.  
"I already told you Anru...I DON'T NEED SAVING!" She charges Anru with full speed and Anru quickly gets out of the way and shoot a magic attack at her but Azania doges it and shoots one of her own. A much faster one. Anru didn't have time to react and got blasted by it knocking the wind out on her as she hit the ground hard. Azania was laughing at this. She enjoyed hurting Anru. She then got her chains out of her arms and chocked Anru and lifted her up.  
"Anru...Oh Anru. I seem to have hurt you a little bit." Azania said while her chains chocked Anru. "Do you hear them...do you hear them speak?" Azania said to Anru as she let her go.  
Anru was hearing the dark whispers. She couldn't understand what they were saying to her.  
"You're no human...you're a monster!" Anru Yelled.  
"That's what your best friend said to me when I visited her. Trust me I am no monster I am the Chain Master." Azania said as she and Anru collided into each other with their staffs making a explosion of air hit them both and hit the ground.  
Azania gets up and walks to Anru. "I think it's best if we stop fighting...I have a different plan."  
"_What exactly are you planning Azania?_" Anru thought to herself as she sees Azania's hand spread out near her as she then blasts Anru hard with a red black spell that puts Anru in a coma. Azania then grabs her body and takes her away.


	10. The Search For Anru

**Chapter 10-(The Search For Anru)**

* * *

**DMG POV (6 YEARS LATER)**

* * *

It's been 6 years since I last saw my mother. She's been missing ever since her encounter with Azania…I'm so worried about her. I can't even go to the castle now. The reason for that is because there is no one running as Queen until my mother is back. Mana is searching for our mom. I hope she can find her. I am now 21 years old and Dark Magician has been training me to be a warrior/a magician. He is so kind and not that hard on me I now know tons of magic because of DM. My magic skills and sword skills have gone up. I've been with Darkalas this whole time he says were done training, for now. I'm going to meet up with Mana and hopefully she didn't get into trouble. Well before we can get a move on. I'm getting married to Dark Magician. I'm so happy for this! I mean…..well until we can I have to become queen first which might take a while. I have to get my mother's orders so I can accept the orb as mine…..but Azania has been watching that orb. I have to find a way I can defeat her…if I can.

"Darkalas…..I'm ready to go." I told my Fiancé closing my magic book.  
"Alright Darkia we'll be going now." He said to me as he changes into his Knight form as I changed into my knight form as well.  
We get on our horses and ride to the mountains where Mana told me she'll be at. Mana….I really hope you didn't get yourself into trouble.

* * *

**Mana POV**

* * *

I was looking around the mountains as I search for my mother. Azania took her away and now she's been missing for 6 years. I hate that which! "MOM!?" I was calling for mother for a hour now. I then noticed a door to my left in the rocks of the mountains. I entered it and it seemed to be some sort of ruin place. _"Mom as to be in here."_ I thought to myself as I walked inside with my wand in hand glowing so I can see in the darkness. Father has also been looking for mom with his guards.  
"MOM!?" I called out with my yell echoing in the cave. I heard some noises coming from across where I'm standing. It was getting louder.  
"WHO'S THEIR!?" I yelled out trying to sound intimidating but then I heard the noise just vanished.  
I continued to walk in the deep dark tunnels of this ruin.

* * *

**DM POV**

* * *

Me and my Fiance arrived to where we are suppose to meet Mana. "Let's hope Mana isn't hurt." DMG said as she walked inside the cave with me.  
"It's so dark, cam't see anything." I lit my staff for some light. "Better?" I asked. "Yes darling." DMG replied as we continued walking.

* * *

***With Anru***

* * *

It was very dark where I was. Locked in a cage with chains on my ankles. I didn't know where I was but all I could think of was I needed to get out of here. To see my family and friends. I noticed someone was walking towards me. I didn't have my staff with me for some reason.  
"Glad to you see you finally awake Anru." A mysterious girl voice called out. All I could see was her eyes staring at me. "Who are you...and How do you know my name?" I asked the girl.

"That doesn't matter right now...So you want to know who I am?...I am so surprised you haven't figured it out yet." No...It can't be. "Well I am the lady you know about 300 years ago." She said to me in a scary tone. "Andrana." I said whispering her name.

"Correct...I am Andrana and I'm the chain Master." She said walking closer to me in her chain form. "And you call yourself a Valkyria you're no where near being one." She said walking closer to me. "Well Anru I am too a Valkyria. I am Dark Valkyria."

"I studied about your past Chain Master. I know your whole story and I know why you are here." I said to her looking confident.

"If you think you're going to get out of here then you're wrong. No one leaves the Shadow Realm...not even your friend Azania." I gasped as I heard that. Azania is here!? "You see...I was the one who took her body so long ago. The real Azania wasn't in her heart...she's been here ever since I inhabited her body." She's accros from you." I saw a light as I saw Azania, my friend who looked so weak and practically dead I know she's still alive. "She won't live much longer. Enjoy your stay Anru." She left after that.  
"AZANIA! AZANIA!?" I called out to her hoping I could let her know I'm here with her. "An...Anru?" I heard her say. "Yes Azania. It's me Anru."  
"How...did you get here?" She asked me. "I don't know but I'm glad I found you. The real you. Listen I have a plan."

* * *

***With DMG,DM and Mana in the forest camping* (Dark Magician's POV)**

"When should we head back to Magicovile?" Asked m fiance. "We still haven't found my mother Darkalas. What if she's their?" "Yea I mean we didn't find anything in that cave." Said her sister Mana getting wood for the fire.  
"We really need to go Dark Magician." "I know. We just need to do more searching tomorrow and then we can go ok?" I said with a smile.  
"Thanks for the katana Darkia." Mana said smiling at DMG. "Welcome Mana."


End file.
